His Butler, Supernatural
by geekofbakerstreet
Summary: When Sam and Dean summon two demons they didn't expect to be confronted with Two Victorian English ones, a scarlet reaper that doesn't even follow the same rules as regular reapers and a bratty Earl.
1. His Butler, Introducing

"Done."

"Awesome." Dean replied.

Dean and Sam were in the bunker's 'dungeon' and just finished two red demon traps and needed to summon two for information. All the necessary ingredients were put in two separate bowls in the middle traps. Sam whipped out their father's book and flipped to the correct page. Sam flicked his brown eyes to the symbols and began to chant.

" _Ad ligandum_ …" Wind began to pick up from nowhere, making the candlelight flicker and dance wildly.

" _eos pariter eos coram me_!" Sam shouts. Suddenly, the candlelights smoking out all at once.

"What the hell?!" Dean yells, the sound of him readying his gun ringing through the silent room.

"Oh come now, there's no need for that…" A voice draws. It was British but unlike Crowley's which was harsh and choppy, this one was silken and smooth. The candles all came alive again and what was in the traps surprised the brothers.

In the right one was a man with raven black hair with long bangs and ruby red eyes. His skin was pale and he was slender. He wore a black suit with a double breasted striped vest and a silver chain hanging from the watch pocket. In the left one was a boy who looked about thirteen or fourteen with dark hair that was like a deep midnight blue and bright sapphire blue eyes. Well with the one they could see. The other was covered by an eyepatch. He also wore a black suit with a blue and silver ring. The boy's arms were crossed and he looked bored. The man looked amused by the Winchesters.

"What are your names?" Sam commanded.

The boy sighed and rolled his eye. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive you blundering twat." Ciel's voice was also British and it came out as if everyone else around him was stupid.

"My lord, may I?" The man asked.

Ciel sighed again. "If you wish."

The man smiled ruefully and bowed. "Sebastian Michaelis." He looked up from his bow.

"Though this place does not look like Victorian England."

"Wait, what the hell do you mean Victorian England?" Dean demands.

"Oh please, does swearing make you feel smarter?" Sebastian chuckles and stops bowing.

"I'm already bored with this conversation. Though...these two have piqued my interest. And it's not like I have anything better to do. Plus this place from what I can tell is sealed up tight. Looks like we're not getting out of this building per say but…" Ciel looked down at the traps and looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, get us out of here. That's an order." Ciel commanded.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord."

Sam laughed coldly. "Good luck. Those are demon traps."  
Sebastian smirked before snapping, blowing out all of the candles. Another snap could be heard and the lights hanging from the ceiling switched on. Ciel was still frowning but both of them were out of their traps. Sebastian was inches from Sam's face. And in the most velvety voice Sebastian mumbled;  
"Thank you for the luck but I don't believe I needed it."


	2. His Butler, King of Hell

"So, run this by me again?" Dean says as he sits down at the table in the main room of the bunker.

"What else is there to explain?! Bloody hell-"

"My Lord." Sebastian warned patiently, "I think it would be best to calm down. We are at their mercy."

"Yeah pipsqueak why don't you settle the hell down?"

"Pipsqueak?!" Ciel shouts in anger, slamming his gloved hand on the table. "I am the Earl Phantomhive! I have been to Hell and back and you will treat me with a little more respect!"

"Newsflash Tiny Tim so have I literally and if you want answers, you're sitting your ass down!" Dean shouts.

Ciel growls and crosses his arms but sits down in a chair. "Whatever."

"Thank you." Dean speaks gruffly, "Now Sebastian, please explain."

Sebastian smiled and tilted his head.

"Gladly. Ciel and I are from London, England Victorian Era. My lord is the Earl Phantomhive also known as the queen's guard dog. I am the demon here who has my master's soul if I find his mother and father's killer. We were walking down a street to the Undertaker's and we ended up here, in your basement. What year was this again?"  
"Two thousand sixteen." Sam answered.

"Ah right. And we came to find ourselves here in two thousand fifteen America."

"British why are all the powerful demons British…" grumbles Dean, "Okay well first things first, you guys can _not_ be walking around like you came out of Downton Abbey. We're going shopping."

Dean stood up and jingled the keys to the Impala.

"How do we get there? Carriage?" Sebastian asks, tilting his head.

Sam shakes his head. "Alright let me fill you in…"

Sam started explaining cars to Sebastian as Ciel, Sebastian, Dean and Sam started their steady pace out the door to the-

"What is that!?"

"That's a car. An Impala to be exact. My pride and joy. So don't screw it up." Smiles Dean.

Ciel shakes his head. " isn't what cars look like"

Sebastian's eyes light up excitedly as he quickly walks over to the back passenger and sits down like a happy puppy.

"...Good demon?" Dean says.

Ciel walked over to the door and stood in expectancy. "...Well?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"Who's going to open the door for me?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Open it yourself, Queen Victoria."

Sam smiled at this and Sebastian snickered. Sam and Dean got into the Impala and Ciel begrudgingly opened the door.

"Buckle up kiddos, and no, I'm not helping." Sam said politely.

Sebastian figured out a lot faster than Ciel but he eventually got it. And the four were off.

The store was owned by two female hunters who, when told the situation, completely understood and closed the store conveniently as the four walked in, seeing they were the only ones there at the time.

"Go nuts guys." Sam smiles.

"But no formal wear." Dean adds, "Not good for hunting."

"Trust me Winchesters, I'm perfectly fine." Smiles Sebastian and holding silver knives between his fingers. "These knives have killed more mortal men than you have."

And with that Sebastian and Ciel went to choose clothing.

Ciel has settled on black knee high combat boots, dark blue ripped up denim jeans, a gray t-shirt that advertised the Sex Pistols, a navy hoodie, and a silver cross necklace. He had picked out more outfits too. Sebastian had picked out a white long sleeve shirt, a black scarf, pants, and shoes along with a gray sweater jacket with big pockets. A gold fob watch was attached to one of the pockets. He also picked out outfits. Dean and Sam were extremely hesitant to spend the money but it wasn't like they had a choice. They begrudgingly paid and walked out into the Impala.

"Where to?" Sebastian asked.

"Well we have to summon someone who might help so we'll be heading back to the bunker." Sam answered.

"Yeah, he's also British and a prick. Ciel and him should get along fine."  
"Oi!"

"Also you guys might need to know how to shoot a gun."

"Goune? What's a Goune?"

"Gun. Rhymes with won."

"That's kinda a stretch Dean."

"Shut up Sam!"

Dean sighed as he gripped the steering wheel. "Look I'm not worried about Sebastian, it's Blue Bell over there."

"Excuse me I can fight just fine!" Ciel protested.

"Okay Ciel, with a sword. But this is the 21st century. Swords are outdated. Knives and guns are better. I'll teach you. There are guns in England, right?" Sam offered.

"Thank God." Dean breathed.

"Fine…and yes there are, but they're rarely used..." Ciel grumbled.

Sebastian smirked to himself. He could get used to this.

The car ride home was continuous questions on how guns worked and how a sword was way better than any old knife.

Dean ran into the bunker, finally free of Ciel's stubbornness and Sebastian's constant questions. Oddly, Sam and Sebastian were getting along quite well. When everyone finally got into the bunker, Dean took immediate action.

"Alright, let's summon Crowley." Dean announced.

"Who?" Ciel asked.

"He's the King of Hell." Sam said simply.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose at that. "Not in my world. We have no king, just many powerful demons. The Sins control things."

Ciel, Sam and Dean looked surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" Dean asked.

Ciel looked at Dean as if he was dense. "This is news to me too."

"Well at any rate let's summon-"  
"Already here boys."

The four whipped their heads to a red plush chair that was now occupying the King of Hell. Crowley smirked wickedly.

"'Ello boys."


	3. His Butler, Rip in Dimensions

"Crowley!" Shouts the brothers, pulling out their guns.

Crowley smirks and held up his arms. "Relax guard dogs, I'm on neutral grounds. This place has enough wards on demons to destroy me in an instant."

Sebastian smiles lightly. "Hello Mr. Crowley, I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian bows.

"Oh I like you." Smiles Crowley. "Demon?"

Sebastian smirks coyly. "Of course."

Crowley smirks himself before he sneers down at Ciel. "And who's the brat?"

"Oh my God Sam...Crowley and I agree on something." Dean announces.

"Brat? I am the Ciel Phantomhive-"  
Crowley's eyes grow wide. "Wait, Phantomhive? I know that name...it rings a bell."

"Wait, seriously?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Crowley, we looked in our archives and found nothing." Sam insists.

"That's because your archive isn't caught up on Japanese t.v. shows." Crowley replies, walking over to a laptop. "May I?"

Sam glares. "Break my laptop and you're back in the dungeon in chains."

Crowley smirks. "Kinky."

Crowley searches the internet and came to a Youtube video advertising a box set of DVDs. The DVDs had Ciel and Sebastian in poses on the front with the title "Black Butler" on it. The back showed a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes and a purple jacket with a butler looking figure with gold eyes and glasses.

"The show is called Black Butler. The show's premise is about an Earl from Victorian England and his demon butler Sebastian. This DVD is the...semi unfortunate Black Butler two. It was created in Japan and was English dubbed by Funimation."

Crowley explains.

"What, do you watch Japanese animations in your spare time?" Teases Dean.

"I have demons all around the world, squirrel, not just in England and America. My watching is just so I can get a better feel for the culture. I don't watch animated porn like you." Snips Crowley.

"So here, in your world, we're just a show?" Ciel asks quietly as he balls his hands into fists.

"'Fraid so puppy." Crowley replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Ciel shakes his head, and runs out of the room and down the sleeping quarter hall.

"Oh dear…" Sebastian sighs, "I'll check on him."

As Sebastian left, Crowley turns to the Winchesters.

"Boys, what the hell did you two do?"

"We just summoned them." Sam replies.

"No you didn't _just_ do anything. Those two belong elsewhere. You created a hole in between our worlds. I knew you both were idiots but this is taking it to a whole new level!"

"So? We've time travelled!"

"Not without consequences! Imagine the repercussions you'll have of ripping the fabric between realities! You're lucky it was just these two that came out and not someone more dangerous or powerful from their world! Sebastian is powerful enough as it is and he isn't the same demon as me! Or rather demons over there don't work the same over here. And you two of all people should know that if demons exist-"

Sam's expression twisted in horror. "Reapers...angels...they exist there too."

"See? Moose is the smarter one."  
"Hey!" Dean protests.

Sam got in between the two and held out his arms, making sure there was room. "Fighting isn't the point right now! We need to close that rip before something worse happens. Dean, go get Cas. Crowley...you can leave."

Crowley shrugs and disappears in a wisp of red and black smoke while Dean sulked away normally. Within minutes Dean came back, Castiel following behind closely.

"I am...not quite sure I understand Dean." Cas says, looking at the laptop screen that still displayed the ad.

"Trust me, I barely do." Dean replies with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I will try to he-"

"Bloody hell!" Ciel shouts from the corridor.

Ciel came into the bunker, his face showing plain irritation as he stomped in, followed closely by Sebastian, his face paler than usual as he massaged his temples.

"A break...a break would have been nice." He mutters to himself.

"Oh but Bassy that's no fun~!" Pouts a flamboyant voice from the hall.

"Oi, it's a lot more fun here than in the Reaper HQ!" says a cockney voice cheerfully.

"Both of you shut up for a moment. We're stuck here anyways." A stern voice commands.

The three owners came into view...and at that point, Team Free Will have never seen anything that weird. Dean screamed girlishly and gripped Sam while Sam did the same. Cas quickly hid behind Sam, his face in horror. The haired reaper rolled his eye and gave a big Cheshire Cat grin.

"Oh boys, there's plenty of me to go around~."


End file.
